The Final Battle
by BehindHappyFaces
Summary: Just an excerpt from episode 14. *Spoiler Alert. Slight Miharu/Yoite. I marked as "Friendship", but, we all now the real story.


A/N: Just a rewrite of my favorite Miharu/Yoite scene from episode 14. Slight Miharu/Yoite

Remember, this is my first EVER fan fiction that I'm publishing, so be nice.

Miharu's POV

* * *

It was dark. The cellar was cold and damp. Huge book shelves lined the walls full of vials and potions used by the students. We listened, for the footsteps of oncoming students, for the cries of our companions. We listened. Yoite stood behind me in the shadows, I moved closer to him in the darkness, almost like we were attached by a string. He took my hand in his gloved one and pulled me back against the wall.

"Hush," he whispered lowering his head to my ear, "I hear something coming." A sharp cracked echoed off the stone walls somewhere to my left, and Yoite imediantly got into a ready position, slightly lifting his hand in front of us. I wrapped my fingers around Yoite's arm and waited.

There was a whir of moving air and a small girl in a deep gray cloak materialized in front of us. "Found you." She giggled, and slithered toward us, her long gray robes trailing against the stone floor.

"Who are you?" Yoite asked her in a calm voice, keeping me protected behind his tall slender frame.

"My name is Shijima Kurookano , I am a student at this academy, and nothing more!" she charged at Yoite and struck him in his side with her long speared hands. Yoite let out a gasp and shoved her into the cabinet behind us. He rushed over to her and smashed his fist onto her face. She turned in a striking roundhouse to his stomach, and as he fell forwards from the impact she thrust out her wooden sword and caught him in the chest.

"Yoite!" I screamed running for him. She turned and slammed her hand over my throat chocking off my air supply. She was shorter than me but stronger, and better trained. I struggled in vain against her hold, but her grip only tightened.

"You are afraid of death," she shot in Yoite's direction, "That is why you want this boy," she stuck her other hand at my face.

"No," said Yoite.

"Oh, but I do believe that's true, what do you want more, to be erased, or have who you really desire? You're just an annoying death god who needs to learn the method of how we do things." Yoite's face was agonized he held his hand over his chest and stared at me.

Yoite stuck his right hand up and pointed at the student. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. She arched her back and fell to the floor letting me go. I gasped for breath and Yoite rushed over to me pulling me into his arms. The air created a mini tornado stirring up the dust that was nearest to us. I closed my eyes and held my breath and when I opened them again we were in a completely different part of the basement of the huge castle. Yoite released me and fell to the floor clutching at his abdomen, his signature hat falling gently off of his head and unto the floor.

"You're not an annoying death god. Here, let me." I uttered through my tears.

"No don't touch me, my wounds will heal and fade soo- ahhh." He broke off in mid sentence and leaned back. I pushed him down against the floor and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Oh my god." I said watching as the blood covered my fingers. The tears came rushing down my face.

"I don't want to die." Yoite sat up as much as he could and stared into my face. "Please, I don't really _want _to die. Help me Miharu." He lifted his hand up and brushed my cheek. I grabbed it and pressed it into the side of my face.

"You won't ever die. Not while I'm here."

"Miharu…." Yoite muttered, his brilliant blue eyes sliding closed. I pulled myself closer to him and buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my back and hugged me closer. I was surprised, Yoite had never showed me, or anyone else, so much affection. I felt the tears well under my eyes. I didn't understand Yoite's motivations behind his wish to destroy his existence. Nor did I understand why it was me he had chosen to follow out his plan. I never asked him afraid that it would break the fragile bond of our relationship. But now, now I wanted to know.

Yukimi and Kojou ran down the deserted passageways and darted in and out of the loud crashes of the shinigami bombs. Breathing hard the members of the student council followed in pursuit.

* * *

E/N: I like reviews :)

Expect more chapters if you liked it. Thanks!

If you hated it, just leave a review saying so, and I promise I won't write any more.


End file.
